The following references are believed to reflect the present state of the art:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,229 to Stevens;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,701 to Stavely, et al;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,496,277 to Ackley, et al;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,356 to Gupta, et al;    KR 2002-0093756 of Samsung Electronics Co. LTD.;    JP 2000138886 of NEC Corp;    US 2002/0075572 of Boreczky et al;    US 2007/0039302 of Goldey, et al;    US 2004/0045026 of Baril, et al;    US 2007/0050837 of Lopez-Estrada;    US 2007/0198111 of Oetzel, et al;    US 2007/0260986 of Cristofoli;    US 2008/0235583 of Ostergaard, et al;    US 2008/0062128 of Broderson, et al;    US 2008/0005128 of Jayaraman, et al;    US 2008/0046406 of Seide, et al;    US 2009/0132921 of Hwangbo, et al;    EP 0914638 and corresponding WO 98/34182 of Koninklijke Philips Electronics, N.V.;    EP 1251515 of Koninklijke Philips Electronics, N.V.;    EP 2161722 LG Electronics Inc.;    WO 2009/082579 on Netflix, Inc.; and    WO 02/49354 of Sony Corporation.